


Complications

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-07
Updated: 2007-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Complications

Title: Complications  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: G  
Challenge: #184: The Goblet of Fire  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Complications

~

Severus stared disbelievingly when Potter’s name emerged from the Goblet. _Impossible! I guarded it myself!_

As Potter battled the Horntail, Severus’ anxiety was only because the creature might escape.

Similarly, his concern when Potter returned late from the second challenge was purely competitive. He did want a Hogwarts student to win, after all.

When Potter stepped into the maze, Severus suppressed a shiver, his feelings for Potter hitting him.

That night his world collapsed. Now, with the Dark Lord back, Severus would be expected to betray Potter. Again. And here he had thought his life couldn’t possibly get more complicated.

~


End file.
